wikiladygagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dance in the Dark (canción)
thumb|Dance in the DarkDance'' 'in the Dark (en español Bailar en la oscuridad) es una canción club de ritmo rápido escrita por Lady Gaga y producida por Fernando Garibay, publicado en The Fame Monster. La canción fue realizada junto con una versión acústica de "Telephone" en los Brit Awards en 2010. '''Escritura Dance in the Dark, muestra una chica sentirse incómoda al tener relaciones sexuales. Durante una entrevista en la música de MySpace La alimentación, Gaga menciona que la canción representa su miedo al Monstruo de si mismo" : La canción es sobre una chica que le gusta tener sexo con las luces apagadas, porque está avergonzada de su cuerpo. Ella no quiere que su hombre la vea desnuda. Ella liberará a su animal interno, pero sólo cuando las luces estén apagadas. —'Lady Gaga, a MTV' Lo siguiente se refiere a la letra, "Run, run; her kiss is a vampire grin/Moon lights her way while she is howling at him." ("Corre, corre, su beso es una sonrisa vampiro / luces de Luna a su manera mientras que ella está aullando a él.") : "Ella no se siente libre, sin la luna. Estas letra es una manera para mí para hablar de cómo creo que las mujeres y algunos hombres sienten por naturaleza insegura de sí mismos todo el tiempo. No es a veces, no es en la adolescencia, es siempre" —'''Lady ''Gaga Más tarde, ella reveló que la canción fue inspirada por su punto de vista, y como ella quiere inspirar a la gente con su música. : "Creo que todas estas cosas nuevas que entran en mi vida están cambiando la forma en que veo mi propósito, pero esa canción en particular, se trata de mí querer vivir - pero también, la canción no se llama" Dance in the Light. "Yo no soy un cantante de gospel tratando de cruzar a la gente. Lo que estoy diciendo es, 'lo entiendo. te siento, siento la misma manera, y que está bien. ""Espero y rezo para que yo pueda inspirar a alguna clase de cambio en las personas subliminalmente a través de la serie. Están cantando 'Dance in the Dark', pero que está bailando y son gratis, lo están dejando escapar. Pero las canciones no son acerca de la libertad, que están a punto hecho de que lo entiendo. Siento lo que sientes. " Letra ﻿ Make it stop Silicone, Saline, Poison Inject me Baby, I’m a free bitch I’m a free bitch Some girls won’t dance to the beat of the track She won’t walk away, but she won’t look back She looks good but her boyfriend says she’s a mess She’s a mess, she’s a mess Now the girl is stressed She’s a mess, she’s a mess, she’s a mess, she’s a mess Tell 'em girls Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘Cause, when he’s lookin’, she falls apart Baby loves to dance in the dark Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘Cause, when he’s lookin’, she falls apart Baby loves to dance Loves to dance in the dark Run, run Her kiss is a vampire grin The moon lights her way while she’s howlin’ at him She looks good but her boyfriend says she’s a tramp She’s a tramp, she’s a vamp But she still does her dance She’s a tramp, she’s a vamp But she still kills her dance (Tell 'em girls) Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘Cause, when he’s lookin’, she falls apart Baby loves to dance in the dark Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘Cause, when he’s lookin’, she falls apart Baby loves to dance Loves to dance in the dark (Tell 'em girls) In the dark She loves to dance in the dark In the dark She loves she loves to dance in the dark Marilyn Judy Sylvia Tell 'em how you feel girls! Work your Blonde Benét Ramsey We’ll haunt like Liberace Find your freedom in the music Find your Jesus, Find your Kubrick You will never fall apart Diana, you’re still in our hearts Never let you fall apart Together we’ll dance in the dark Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘Cause, when he’s lookin’, she falls apart Baby loves to dance in the dark Baby, yeah Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘Cause, when he’s lookin’, she falls apart Baby loves to dance Loves to dance in the dark In the dark Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de The Fame Monster Categoría:Canciones compuestas por Lady Gaga Categoría:Canciones producidas por Fernando Garibay Categoría:The Fame Monster